1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fiberoptic endotracheal intubation and, more particularly, to a method for fiberoptic endotracheal intubation using a cuffed oro-pharyngeal airway (COPA).
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiberoptic endotracheal intubation has been used for several years and may be performed orally or nasally. Conventional methods of fiberoptic endotracheal intubation use the internal passage of a device, such as a laryngeal masked airway, Combitube.RTM., Ovassapian Airway, or the like. The main disadvantage of passing the fiberoptic scope through an airway device is the increased airway resistance encountered, since the fiberscope occupies a significant portion of the lumen of the device. Moreover, it is impossible with such techniques to provide continuous airway support, either controlled inspired gas concentration or assisted/controlled positive pressure manual ventilation.
Fiberoptic intubation with the patient under general anesthesia presents special problems. The main disadvantage of intubation under general anesthesia is that the tongue and pharyngeal tissues lose their tonicity and close down the pharyngeal space, blocking visualization of the larynx. Thus, in such circumstances, to minimize apnea time, and to facilitate laryngeal exposure, an assistant is required.